


Homelife

by WolfaMoon



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Secret Children, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: What if the story is not the whole story?
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher/The Homlander |John, Becca Butcher/The Homelander | John, Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Homelife

Homelife  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: What if the story is not the whole story?  
Disclaimer: NO OWN. Can’t wait for season 2

HOMELIFE

Billy Butcher hated this. Hated that he had to hide things and be angry at the world. But it is the part he is playing for a bigger cause. John also known as Homelander lays a hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t jolt in worry. Doesn’t look over his shoulder with an angry glare. Billy sags at his touch.  
“It will all be over soon.” Billy nods knowing it will be over soon. For 8 years he has played his part. Distraught, vengeful, hard ridden human who had lost everything to the world, to sups. When in fact he had everything. Yet he has to be that crude figure to discover the truth. Deep cover for this cause that Vought had brought on the world. “Billy?”  
“I’m just tired, John.”  
“I know. But we are close. I’m so close to the truth. So are you.” Billy nods his head to the man’s words. It was true. This long fight would be over soon. Everything was about to come to light. “And we can’t tell anyone yet because it would put Becca in danger. It would put both our sons at risk.”  
“I know,” Billy voices looking out in the back yard as Homelander’s son, Jeremy, is hovering with his smaller human, Billy ’s son, Leonard, in his arms. He laughs, “We’ve made this work so far.”  
“Yes we have.”  
“Flight 39 passengers have all been relocated thanks to you.”  
“You did all the paperwork. I just moved faster than A-Train and saved them.”  
“Maeve probably hates you.”  
“Yes but I think Starlight is good for her.”  
“Yeah and for Hughie. You scared him by the way.”  
“That was my intention. I’m the bad guy to your boys while I am the pinnacle of the seven.”  
“Hello my men,” Becca calls to Billy and John. She moves in-between them kissing them both. “What’s going on?”  
“Billy is just worn out.”  
“After last night I have no doubt.” John shakes his head.  
“It’s not from that, love.” Billy says.  
“Oh, I see.” She hugs him close to her. When Homelander had asked her about certain things. Things that should not have to be explained to a grown man. But with what Vought lab’s had put him through. Becca brought the superhero home to her and Billy. Billy listened and welcomed John into their family. And that’s when they hatched the plan to get their revenge. Jeremy was a surprise but useful. Then the dominos were in place and everything is beginning to tip in their direction. “Billy, it will all be over soon.”  
“I know love. John is just reassuring me but I’m just tired of being this ball of hate.”   
“I have an idea. Jeremy,” she calls to her son. Coming over he hands Leonard to Billy. “No, he’s mine.” John voices taking Leonard from Billy. “Bill go play catch with our son.” Nodding Billy claps Jeremy on the back before grabbing the glove and ball handed to him by the quick Jeremy.   
***  
Becca & John watch as Billy plays catch with Jeremy. Teaching him to be gentle.   
“Are we asking too much of him?” Becca asks John.  
“He is human, but he is the strongest I’ve ever met. Well compared to you he’s right up there.”  
“I understand what you are trying to say. You love us both and are proud that we are getting the information we have.”  
“Yeah.” Homelander coos at Leonard while looking over to see Billy throwing the ball back at Jeremy who is doing amazing at being gentle. “It will all be worth it in the end.” Leonard giggles at John.   
***  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is back and working. Yeah.


End file.
